Stargate: Eclipse
by Phoenix786
Summary: Atlantis is lost. Samantha Carter is missing. The ulimate Ancient ship has been found. A new enemy has been discovered. What will happen now?


**A/N: This is a story which is written about Atlantis and another group of people. Every chapter it will switch from Atlantis to the other and vice versa. Eventually I'll write about both later in the story. **

**Chapter 1: Scars Of Time**

**EXT. Unknown Space**

In the vast space of nowhere, sat an Ancient City along with three DSC-304s and two MBP-305s. The only other thing in the same system was an asteroid belt. Nothing else. Not even a star.

**INT. Atlantis' Control Room**

"Are we all sure this is want we want?" Richard Woolsey asked Sheppeard's team.

"Yes. We are all aware of the circumstances, Mr. Woolsey." Came the reply from Teyla Emaggan, the Athosian.

"Alright. Chuck, take us to hyperspace." Woolsey ordered the technician. With a slight rock, the city entered hyperspace, as well as the five other ships.

**EXT. Unknown Planet**

Above a planet, a hundred or so Wraith Hive Ships sat in orbit. Most likely preparing for an attack. In the distance, a hyperspace window opened and out came Atlantis and the five Earth ships. Immediately the ships began opening fire at the massive Hive Fleet. Several hives are instantly taken out. Atlantis, however, heads towards the planet's star and launches three Puddle Jumpers. The Jumpers have a cable attached to a large device. As they close the distance between them and the Sun they launch the device which activates a rocket booster. The Jumpers then turn and head towards Atlantis, cloaking in the process. The five ships are taking on massive amounts of damage. They've taken out a total of eighteen hives with the Asgard Beam weapons and Aspherin Energy weapons. They break off the attack and head towards Atlantis. The large device heads towards the Sun and explodes. The explosion is devistantingly huge, causing the Sun to go supernova.

**INT. Atlantis' Control Room**

"It worked. The Sun is going supernova. We should leave before it's too late." Radek Zelenka said looking up at Rodney Mckay, then to John Sheppeard.

"Activate the Asgard City Shield." Mckay ordered. The city was installed with Asgard Shields to allow Earth ships to pass through and enter the city without making the inhabitants suffer of the harsh vaccuum of space. Then it would revert to the Ancient Shield before any damage was done to the city.

"Asgard shields active. All ships are within the shield." Zelenka read off the laptop before him.

"Reverting to original shielding." Rodney said sitting down at a laptop.

"Sir! The supernova is getting closer to the city!" Chuck yelled accross the room.

"Get us into hyperspace now!" Woolsey's voiced boomed throughout the control room.

**EXT. Unknown Planet's Orbit**

Wraith ships were being incinerated as the supernova drew closer to Atlantis. As the large Ancinet vessel enetered hyperspace it caught the tail end of the blast wave caused by the supernova, sending it thousands of lightyears from its original destination.

**INT. Atlantis' Control Room**

The city jerked as it exit the hyperspace window within a moment of enetering it.

"What happened?! Why did we drop out?!" Woolsey asked, worried.

"We caught the tail-end of the blast wave. Somehow it disabled our hyperdrive and sent us thousands of lightyears form where we were going." Rodney said reading off multiple laptops.

"What? That's insane!" Sheppeared muttered.

"Wait! Rodney, you said that the hyperdrive is disabled. Meaning we won't be able to use it. So, we are trapped here." Teyla explained

"We don't have the knowledge to repair or the resources to make another Asgard." Amelia Banks mentioned.

"You mean to say we are stuck in an unknown galaxy, thousands of lighyears from Earth, without a way to get anywhere and running out of power?!" John yelled questioningly.

"Yes." Was the reply that came from Rodney.

**A/N: I know it's a little rushed but I had to write down the idea before I forgot it. Please review.**


End file.
